


Take it off

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's no Sam in this picture, so the pairing is up to your imagination!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it off




End file.
